It is known from the general prior art to equip firework batteries with a bottom plate, wherein the support base of the firework battery is enlarged by extension elements. This establishes increased stability in that the extension elements arranged on the base plate can each be folded open about a horizontal hinge axis in the direction of the substrate. Such a firework battery is disclosed in document EP 1 262 730 B1, for example. Moreover, document DE 10 2010 016 642 A1 discloses an option for enlarging the support base, in which the extension elements can be rotated about an axis of rotation, whereby the support base of the firework battery is enlarged.
Solutions described above, however, have the disadvantage that additional extension elements often increase the space requirement of the firework battery proportionally with the size of the extension elements. At the same time, if the extension elements are designed too small so as to minimize the space requirement, the necessary stability is no longer provided, so that one must weigh between the desired space requirement and the desired stability. In particular in the case of firework batteries, the space requirement is of increased importance for transport since the transportation costs are very high given the increased explosion hazard. Accordingly, manufacturers desire to minimize the space requirement to as great an extent as possible so as to minimize the transportation costs as much as possible, while also complying with the required safety regulations associated with the use of the firework batteries.